Milzaaar
Milzaaar One of the Purple Throat Colonies (#21) Union World - Upward Sector Close to Shiss Space The planet is a marginal Garden world with sweltering jungles, mud bogs and temperatures hovering around 70 degrees (C Scale) With a perpetual humidity of 100%. It rains frequently. The local flora consists of Rubber trees, mold,moss, succulents and snake trees as well as a wide range of fungi. The place is a hotbed of bacteria and virae. It was first colonized the usual Shiss way by dumping a load of Purple Throats with basic tools to see if they could survive and establish a colony. It took three loads as many died of local diseases and infections. Others fell victim to the large carnivorous mud worms, the most dangerous local life form (See Milzaaar Mud worm) The Colony was part of the Purple Throat rebellion and joined the Union to gain protection from the Higher Caste Shiss and the punishment fleets of the All-White-Nestling. Today Milzaaar has three large cities ( Milzaaar Uns, Milzaaar Doz, Milzaaar Nez) and a combined population of about 14 Million Union Citizens ( 80% Shiss, 10 % Shail, 5% Shaill, 2 % Humans 1% Others) The world is represented and has a simple direct democratic government. The Planet Governor is elected every 10 years and is also the Planet Representative. Laws are Union + Local OrdinancesOnly Local Ordinance – Every able bodied, local must become part of the Local Defense League Milzaaar Dez is the Capitol and is located on the bottom of the planets largest ocean. It is there where an Underwater Space Port (Class C) is locatedIt matters little for Union Space ships to land on planets with no atmosphere, toxic atmosphere . High pressure , low pressure, radiation or submerge in water. |It is one of the few full Class C Space ports located under water.Underwater Spaceports are relative rare but not uncommon and a preferred location for such installations on Ult Worlds The main reason was to keep passengers away from the bacteria infested atmosphere before they could be treated with local anti bacterial agents. At first the planet was deemed of little value, and exported small quantities of Jungle products, woods and spices. Then Boringer Inc opened a large Bacteria research and cultivation center. Today the main export consists of useful bio engineered bacteria for agriculture, waste treatment and such. (A secret Lab of Boringer develops Bacteriological Weapons for the Union. It is one of the Factories for the Union Spore Bomb) The planet is quite popular with Shail and Shaill Tourists and has a small but dedicated Mud Worm hunting crowd visiting every year. Notable Citizen is Captain Zezz, one of the most famous Purple Throat Union Officers. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Planets Claim to Fame: Maklur Hunting Lodge , deep in the Mazu Jungle east of Milzaaar Uz is a famous hunting resort and Hotel. It is here where Erica Olafson fought an angry and very large Mud Worm with an axe only realizing after the kill that the other hunter did not jump of the hover platform but accidentally fell and that charging a Mud worm with an Axe was not how Mud worms were supposed to be hunted. Her words :” Oh sorry , I thought this is how it was supposed to be done, after I saw the other guy jump.” are recorded on a plaque under the Mud Worm taxidermy trophy in the lobby of the Lodge. Main Exports : Agricultural Bacteria, Designer Bacteria for Terra forming purposes, Designer Micro Organism for Yoghurt and Food production etc. Union Military only: Spore Bombs and grenades, Exotic Woods, Various Worms usually for Ult markets Import: Lux, Groceries notes : Category:Planets